Green Scene, Part 2: When Bats Fly (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Green Scene, Part 2: When Bats Fly is the eighth episode of the first season of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Ned Leeds (First appearance) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** Daily Bugle *** Queens *** Midtown High *** The Coffee Bean (First appearance) Story Peter Parker awakens in his room on a stormy, rainy night from a nightmare. He then begins to recall what had happened to him earlier that afternoon. The episode then flashes back to the moment when a shocked and confused Spider-Man first unmasked the Green Goblin in a Harlem apartment building, revealing him to be Norman Osborn, the father of his best friend Harry. Spider-Man then exclaims "Norman Osborn... is the Green Goblin?!" Osborn then chucks a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man, forcing the hero to move out of the way in order to avoid danger. Osborn then grabs his Green Goblin mask and puts it back on, flying off into the sunset on his glider. Spider-Man prepares to follow, only to realize that his web-shooters are all out of web fluid. However, by the time Spider-Man is finished refilling his web-shooters, the Goblin is long gone. The episode then flashes back to the present. Peter gets up from his bed and goes to splash his face full of water in order to clear away the memory of the Goblin and Osborn. In the mirror, Peter's reflection changes to the appearance of Spider-Man. The next day, Peter walks through the halls in a daze, desperately trying to avoid Harry. Mary Jane approaches Peter and asks him what the matter is. Peter then replies that it's nothing, nothing at all. Mary Jane refuses to buy it, and demands that Peter tell her the truth. Making up an excuse, Peter tells Mary Jane that it's Harry. MJ then asks what it is about Harry. However, Before Peter can answer, the bell rings, forcing them both to go their respective ways for their classes. After school, Peter narrowly manages to avoid Mary Jane and Harry, heading off to The Daily Bugle, which is under repairs after the Green Goblin's attack on the building. Jonah temporarily relocates everyone to the floor below where the main offices are in order to work. Jonah then moves the Green Goblin to the top of his priority list and gives Peter the assignment of getting more decent shots of the Goblin and also appoints the Bugle's new staff reporter, Ned Leeds, as the head reporter for the case. Peter, while almost tempted to tell Jonah the identity of the Goblin, decides not to in favor of keeping Harry out of harm's way. After leaving the Bugle, Peter changes into Spider-Man and heads out on patrol, searching for either Norman Osborn or the Green Goblin. After patrolling the streets for about an hour, Spider-Man heads for the Osborn penthouse. However, he finds it vacant with no sign of Norman or Harry. Frustrated, Spider-Man descends into an alleyway and changes back into Peter Parker. Peter then heads for the Coffee Bean in order to cool down and retrace his steps. However, Peter is met by a Mary Jane and Harry, who tell Peter that Harry's father has gone missing without a trace. Peter, knowing that the Green Goblin is involved, tells his friends to wait for him in Forest Hills so that he can get help. Peter then changes back into Spider-Man and goes hunting for the Goblin. Spider-Man is then seen swinging across the skyline when a large explosion coming from the Chrysler Building occurs. Spider-Man, strongly believing it to be the Green Goblin's doing, investigates the explosion. However, upon investigating, Spider-Man's Spider Sense goes off, warning him of impending danger. However, before Spider-Man can leave, the hero is caught in an explosion as a string of pumpkin bombs detonate, damaging an even larger portion of the building. Spider-Man, who barely survived the blast, is then ambushed on another rooftop by the Green Goblin himself, who then grabs Spider-Man with a long rope and begins to drag him across the sky, towards the Brooklyn Bridge... Trivia * The episode's plot mainly comes from ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''#39. * This episode marks the first appearance of Ned Leeds, who, in the comics, became one of the many individuals who donned the identity and persona of the Hobgoblin, an offshoot of the Green Goblin. * This is the first episode of the series in which Spider-Man's costume is visibly torn or damaged. This occurs when the Green Goblin lures Spider-Man to the Chrysler Building with an explosion, and, in an attempt to kill the web-slinger, detonates a string of pumpkin bombs.